Complications
by Nab-Nab450
Summary: Blaze is recovering from her harrowing experience in Crisis City, and she doesn't know if she can go on...She decides to go to some old friends for advice. Rated T just in case! Shadaze and other pairings thrown in between.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic! I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this (except the ideas), SEGA does.**

**CHAPTER 1: Nightmares**

"AAAHH!"

Blaze shot up out of her bed, shivering. _Another nightmare about Silver. _She looked around her room in the palace; the four-poster bed, purple vanity, and walk in closet were some of the only perks of being a princess. She sighed. _Why, why can't I forget! Why can't I move on?_

**FLASHBACK**

_Blaze the cat is standing with Silver the hedgehog on a hill in the Sol Dimension with a pleading look in her eyes._

_"Please Silver, why won't you let me come with you?"_

_"I can't Blaze; I have to do this alone."_

_"Chaos..."_

_Blaze firmly held on to Silver's arm, her eyes burning with determination._

_"I'm not letting you go back to Crisis City without me. I don't care if they've spotted Iblis again; I want to go with you!"_

_"Fine."_

_"CHAOS CONTROL!"_

_They were both teleported to Crisis City and landed in a flat green plain. It had recently been recovered to some extent, but the Flames of Disaster had left their permanent mark. Silver's only hope was that everything would go back to the way it used to be, when Sonic was alive. Once Silver stepped out of the portal, everyone cheered._

_"Our hero! He's back!"_

_A mob of screaming fan girls ran over to him. Blaze rolled her eyes. She just hoped it wasn't all going to his head._

_"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! Me and Blaze have come here on some important business, so leave us be!"_

_"Ooh! Is it about Iblis?" A random fan girl asked._

_"Yeah! Rumor has it that he has returned." said another._

_Blaze grabbed Silver's arm and just left, dragging him behind her. How he could stand all those screaming girls, she just didn't know. Suddenly the girls screamed and pointed at the sky._

"_IT'S IBLIS! HELP!"_

_They all ran screaming to their homes leaving Silver and Blaze to handle the problem as usual. They got into their fighting stances and glared as if challenging Iblis with their eyes._

"_You don't stand a chance against the both of us Iblis!" Blaze retorted._

_She lunged at the looming mass of darkness and threw fireballs every which way in an attempt to weaken the monster for Silver and__ looked back to see if he was ok, and her heart almost stopped. There, with two Sol Emeralds in his hand was Silver. He was chanting the spell needed to trap Iblis inside of himself. He was planning to become the vessel! Blaze jumped back down to him and tried to snatch the emeralds out of his hand. Silver just looked at her sadly._

_"I told you not to come, Blaze. I need to do this. If I don't..."_

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT WILL_ _HAPPEN! You are not doing this Silver."_

_"I'm sorry Blaze."_

_"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME SILVER, YOU'RE MY ONLY FRIEND!" she was starting to get hysterical._

_"Get out of here Blaze!"_

_"NO, I'm not leaving."_

"_I love you Blaze…"_

"_NO SILVER!"_

_"CHAOS CONTROL!"_

_The last thing she saw was Silver being engulfed by Iblis, a gruesome image that would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life._

**END FLASHBACK**

Blaze jumped out of bed and sighed. She slipped into her usual long purple cloak and white leggings, put her hair in a ponytail and pulled on her shoes. She banged the door open and slid down the banister. _I'm in no mood to follow proper etiquette._ She ran down the hall into the throne room, curtseying as she passed nobles. Hopefully, Marine and Gardon would be there and they would provide some entertainment while she guarded the Sol Emeralds.

"Oy mate! Why do ya' look so down?" It was Marine, extremely smart, funny, and annoying at times.

"She probably had a bad night 'tis all." Ahh Gardon, he was such a good friend.

"Your majesty, Marine here was just telling me about another dimension was it..."

"YES! Remember Tails and all of them?"

She had almost forgotten about them all, Tails, Sonic, Amy, Cream... maybe it would be a good way to forget about Silver. Maybe she was ready to let go and make some new friends...

* * *

**I'll probably be updating on a weekly basis!**

**I hope you liked it and please REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I am so ecstatic! I have 3 REVIEWS! (That's a lot for my first story!) Thanks to Fanfic220, Shadow Lover 123, and Lost and Forgotten Memories! Oh, and speaking of Lost and Forgotten Memories, thanks for that awesome review and I hope that you stick with me here! I have a lot planned out for this thing and there is more to my plot than meets the eye…**

**Chapter 2: Betrayal**

Blaze picked at her fingernails for the fourth time in an hour and stared out the circular window, lost in morbid thoughts. She had been sitting in the same spot for countless hours guarding the Sol emeralds and listening to Marine's idle chitchat.

"Hey Blaze!" said Marine, "Do you remember that ball we went to, and that cute raccoon...?

Blaze simply sighed and uncomfortably sagged down into her chair, groaning. The horrific and grotesque images of her nightmares would not leave her no matter what she did to try to get rid of them. Her heart ached with the loss of Silver, and she had not yet built up the courage to tell anyone what had happened for fear of receiving meaningless pity. They just didn't understand! She didn't need people to remind her of what happened every five seconds, she needed someone to help her forget, to help her move on...

The door to the throne room swung open and an extravagantly dressed guard strolled in. He had an air of confidence to him that Blaze was not accustomed to in her guard force.

"Your Majesty, the king requests your presence at lunch today for a special announcement." He stood in the doorway, looked Blaze in the eye and said caustically, "And please, don't be late."

He shut the door harshly in her face and walked out with a suspicious smirk. Blaze scowled at the wall and preceded to picking her nails a fifth time before leaving for the dining hall. She wasn't very enthusiastic about the lunch, tensions father and daughter had become almost unbearable after he had heard about her apparent 'fraternizing' with Silver. He believed that she was tainting her royal blood by spending her time with a commoner, and his feelings towards Silver had become ever worse after Blaze's mother's death. Nothing was left to hold him back, and his grief towards his wife's death only worsened his reasoning. He never left her out of sight anymore, and she was starting to become extremely frustrated with his strict laws -sorry- rules. All these thoughts were running through Blaze's head as she stopped in front of the door. She took a deep breath and the giant mahogany door creaked open and she stepped inside seemingly wary of her surroundings.

"Good morning Blaze! I assume your guarding duties are going well?"

Her father was a rather portly orange cat with a long flowing blue cloak and a golden bejeweled crown resting upon his head. He was looking down at her smiling a very faint smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yes father, nothing unusual has happened as of late."

Blaze sat down at the long table and prepared to devour the delicious three course meal that was set in front of her. She kept glancing up at him between bites, wondering why she had been summoned.

"Blaze." He said, clearly asking for attention, "I have to discuss something with you regarding the Sol Emeralds," at this her ears perked up and she turned to face him. "I am assigning a guard to do the job for you," he gestured towards the guard that had called in Blaze earlier. "And I would like you to instead finish your formal education and consider taking a husband…"

Before he could finish Blaze shot up out of her seat, bewildered she exclaimed, "You can't be serious father! I'm still only sixteen!"

"Yes, but I believe..."

"It doesn't matter about what you believe! I am the one getting married not you!"

at this His Majesty snarled and spat, "At least it will save you from the influence of common Silver hedgehogs!"

At the mention of Silver, Blaze burned with rage, her whole body heating up and lighting aflame. She conjured up a fireball in her hand and shouted,

"You dare insult my best friend this way!" She glared at him, her eyes and hands giving away exactly the thing he wanted from her. Anger.

"Hah! I expected more from you Blaze! Is this all you have to offer?"He glared at her menacingly and she saw him for what he really was, a selfish, old tyrant who wanted nothing more than to get his disgrace of a daughter to get out of his hair.

"I would rather leave my crown then listen to your babblings!" she blurted it out without thinking, and her father's face twisted into a mask of anger.

"YOU CALL MY WORDS BABBLING? Maybe a week or two in the dungeon will fix your attitude towards your king!" He motioned towards his guards and they started closing in on her. Blaze's face revealed nothing but her shock and hurt at being cast out like this by her own father. She sprinted out of the dining hall, heels click-clacking on the polished marble floor as she went, searching frantically for Marine or Gardon. She could hear the guards calling out directions to each other behind her. She swung open the doors to the throne room and walked in on Marine and Gardon playing cards.

"Hah! That's Gold Fish right there…"

Just then they noticed Blaze standing at the doorway.

"Umm… something wrong Blazey?" Marine was staring at her with a questioning look in her eyes as Blaze started packing up the Sol Emeralds in their respective cases with renewed energy.

"We have to leave, RIGHT NOW!" Blaze worriedly packed up her essentials and picked up the bag that held the Sol Emeralds. She said only two words before leaping out the door,

"It's Father."

She jumped out pulling Marine and Gardon with her. They got the message and started running towards the nearest exit, two huge golden double doors.

They burst through the doors and sprinted all the way across the well manicured lawn to the shed. They clambered in, shut the door and barred it up with some chairs. Gardon was completely out of breath and Marine was staring at her wide-eyed with shock and exhaustion.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!" Blaze screamed at Marine leaving her with the only readily available option she could think of, Sonic's dimension! She started preparing the teleporter, pushing a few levers here and there, and studying the many multicolored dials affixed to the monstrous machine. She went into a kind of rhythm. Meanwhile, Gardon was furiously rubbing his hands through his non-existent haire and mumbled obscenities, basically being completely useless. Blaze looked out the window and saw a platoon of guards rushing the shed.

"Come on Marine..."

All of a sudden they heard a fist being slammed into the doorway.

"Open up! We know you're in there!"

"MARINE!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying…"

The door burst open and the guards rushed inside, grabbing Gardon by the scruff of his neck.

"It's ready Blaze, come on!" Marine was pushing buttons vigorously and gestured to the now blue-lit entry way in the dimension portal. Gardon's cries pierced the air as he was dragged away by a guard. They sneered Blaze and Marine, brandishing their spears menacingly. Blaze had brought up fireballs in both of her gloved hands and was squinting at Marine trying to think out a favorable situation. Suddenly Gardon escaped the guard's grasp and made a break for it while screaming "Go on without me! I'll hold them off!"

Without thinking Blaze grabbed the bag laden with the emeralds and jumped through the swirling vortex. In the corner of her eye she saw Marine being stabbed by a spear in the heart. She heard Gardon's screams and tried to block them out with her claws but it wouldn't work. She blacked out and the last thing she saw was Marine lying in her own pool of blood.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**~Nab-nab450**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with the third chapter, and it gets a little more exciting later on, so don't get too disappointed. Sorry for the long wait and I'd also like to thank Fanfic220 and Lost and Forgotten Memories for another two awesome reviews! Thanks again for the support and constructive criticism is always welcome!  
~Nab-nab450**

**Chapter 3**

_"Blaze"_

She could faintly hear someone calling out to her.

_"Blaze it's me Silver!"_

She looked out into the vast empty void, her mind reeling at the immense whiteness of the dream world.

_"Remember Blaze, life is full of surprises. Things are not always what they seem…"_

She glanced up and saw Silver's kind face looking down at her. His smile radiated out to his eyes, and she reached out to touch him, only to find that he was completely, utterly transparent…

"_BLAZE!"_

Her eyelids fluttered open and she woozily rubbed her eyes with her fists. It took Blaze a moment to remember where she was. There was a huge blue mass of quills in front of her, and she stared at it intently. Her face lit up with a sudden look of recognition and she ran over and hugged the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic! It's so good to see you!"

He staggered backwards into a couch with the force of her hug and lightly patted her head.

"You gave us a real scare there Blaze, you were out for two whole days!"

She then took the time to survey her surroundings and noticed many things. Tails was standing in the kitchen with a frying pan trying to cook some breakfast, and Amy as usual, was pining after Sonic. Her action of hugging Sonic had only angered the already irritated hedgehog and she was visibly seething.

"Sonic. What. Is. Going. On? Why are you touching her like that"

Her anger was coming close to boiling point and Sonic sped over to her to try to lower her temperature.

"Come on Ames! It was just a friendly gesture, calm down a little!"

The reassurance did not sit well with Amy and her mood soured with frustration. She yearned for even an ounce of Sonic's attention, and to see the purple cat take it without even a second glance infuriated her.

"What are you doing here Blaze? You have a lot of explaining to do!" Amy glared her down challengingly.

"Well… it's a long story..."

**2 HOURS LATER**

"…so that's how I ended up here with you guys."

Blaze finished her spiel and looked back sheepishly at her now half-asleep friends lined up on the couch. Her annoyance apparent, she snapped her fingers under Sonic's nose and yelled in his ear, "WAKE UP SONIC!"

He slammed his head up and took up a lopsided fighting stance.

"Where is he? WHERE'S EGGMAN?" He stumbled towards Blaze and pointed his finger at her somewhat challengingly.

"Sonic simmer down, it's just me."

Tails had to spend a whole hour calming Sonic down and promising him chili dogs if he behaved. Meanwhile Blaze had set up the guest room to her liking, arranging the Sol Emeralds on the dresser precariously. She sighed and flopped onto the bed, all tired out from the previous days' events. She still hadn't gotten over the sickly feeling that had overcome her heart with guilt of Marine's death...

"Blaze, we're going out to town, do you want to come with us?" Tails peeked in through the door and timidly looked at Blaze with expectant eyes.

"Sure, I'll come"

Just then Sonic sped up the hallway and skidded to a stop in front of her door.

"After all, Sonic said, "You're probably going to be living here anyway, so why not get to know Station Square!"

**Shadow's POV**

Shadow stared up at the bleak ceiling of his barracks with a feeling of distaste. The doctor was at it again, this time sealing FOUR of the chaos emeralds at once! Of course Shadow had brought them all back without a scratch, but he couldn't help feeling that something rather more sinister was taking place this time around. Something greater than Eggman was at work, and he had to find out what it was...

"Shadow honey, wakey-wakey! Time's a-wasting!"

Rouge the bat was impatiently standing outside Shadow's door and knocking furiously. Her rather curvaceous figure complemented her black jumpsuit and black combat boots. Her glossy black wings were spread about her and her trademark blue eye shadow finished off the look.

"Leave me alone Rouge."

He gave her a dark look and rolled out of bed, landing flat on his red air powered shoes. He ran a hand through his quills and checked to see if he had his inhibiter rings. They brought him more and more power each day, yet he had no idea how to control it. Touching them brought out the immense power contained within them and it surged through him. He yearned for its strength, and to one day be able to right all the wrongs he had dealt the world. Shadow gloomily stared at his unkempt bed and exhaled. Cleanliness could wait.

"Enough sulking Shadow, we have some actual work to do."

She sauntered out of the room and scampered down the hall to the mission control center. She sat down in the plush swivel chair and started furiously typing on the metallic keyboard, the large screen showing pictures of the notorious Dr. Eggman and for some reason, fiery images of Iblis.

"Shadow", she called "I need you to go down to town and bring me some coffee to ease my nerves!"

"I don't have time to be your servant Rouge, go get it yourself! Or even better, drink the coffee here in the building!"

"Come on Shad! Just this once! You know how horrible the coffee tastes" She turned her chair around and looked him in the eye pleadingly.

Shadow suddenly remembered the bitter disgusting taste of the GUN's coffee and softened just enough to go. He sighed and grabbed his black leather jacket. "You will be the death of me someday Rouge."

She laughed and continued typing.

Shadow's shoes clicked and he sped out of the bleak control room, whizzing past the other agents and smirking quietly to himself. _That Rouge, she's something alright. _He slammed open the front door and sprinted down the streets to the coffee shop that Rouge held so dear. While standing in line to pay for a double espresso, he saw Sonic and his company of friends walk into the shop. _What is that Faker doing here? _He quickly grabbed himself a pastry and sat down to eat it, so as not to look suspicious to a random passersby. While munching on the treat he noticed there was someone new with them, staying towards the back of the group, a purple cat. She had a rather regal look about her and carried herself with a certain air that intrigued him. The purple robe she sported brought out the color of her amber eyes and they glistened with an innocent wonder that reminded him greatly of someone else he held dear…

"Hey Shadow! I didn't think that we would see you here!"

Sonic waved him over to their table and he cautiously approached. Amy's face didn't look very inviting at the moment.

"Good morning Faker."

Shadow couldn't resist giving him a little jab, he knew that he didn't mind much.

"Have you met Blaze yet? She's going to be staying with us for a while." He pointed in the direction of the purple cat and she met Shadow's stare with a calculating look and a gleam in her eyes.

"Hello, I am Blaze the cat, guardian of the Sol emeralds and heir to the throne of the Sol Dimension. Who may you be?"

She glanced at him expectantly, for he was rather impressed by the forthright way at which she had greeted him. No one ever had the courage to look him in the eye, much less on their first time seeing him.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog. Some call me the Ultimate Life form."

"Ultimate Life form? What kind of name is that?" She smiled teasingly and sat back in her chair.

"What do you mean cat? It's my name, and it is what I am called. If you have a problem with it, I don't care to know."

With that, he stormed out of the coffee shop and, not having the patience to run, Chaos Controlled straight to the GUN office. Rouge noticed him appear without her coffee and groaned rather loudly.

"Shadow! You forgot to bring my coffee!"

**I hope you liked it, and please review, it motivates me to write faster! **

**~Nab-nab450**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! I'm really sorry for the delay, but my computer got taken away! Anyway, here I am with the next chapter and thanks to GamerGirl54321 and an anonymous person for reviews! As always, feel free to constructively criticize and leave nice comments!**

**Chapter 4**

**Shadow's POV**

_Ugh! Who does she think she is! That cat! She thinks herself so 'high and mighty', Humph! I'll show her…_

Shadow's mood for the rest of the day could only have been described as ugly. He stormed through the hallways of the GUN office, glaring at everyone in sight. Everyone had the common sense to steer clear of him in this mood and to wait until he cooled down to talk some sense into him. Rouge, knowing his moods, had called their boss and told her to let Shadow off for the rest of the day because he 'wasn't feeling well'.

After getting yelled at by Rouge, he decided to get some training in, after all, practice makes perfect! On his way to the gun training facility (no pun intended) he gave a particularly killer stare to a woman who walked past him. He stared daggers at her with his eyes, and she had the grace to faint on him, right then and there. Being the Shadow we all know and love, instead of getting help, he basically just walked away mumbling, 'she deserved it anyway'.

His purpose clearer now, Shadow banged the door of the training facility open and went straight to the gun racks to survey his options. He saw a pulse rifle, a commando assault rifle, a grenade launcher, and a whole host of other random weaponry placed meticulously on the shelf. After a once over he picked up the pulse rifle and walked towards the shooting range.

It was an impressing sight, with a whole system database on different shooting courses and a programmable course software that you could tinker with until it fit your needs. The targets were shaped like the silhouettes of people, and the ground was covered in slippery marble, to make it harder to stand ground. Shadow loved the range, it was his way of unwinding and calming down after a long day.

He brought up his usual training program, at the hardest difficulty, and entered the enclosure. The starting light snapped on and Shadow bolted to his first target, a machine gun platoon. The black obscenities rose up from the ground and promptly started shooting him, with real bullets. Now, you see, Shadow was immortal and virtually invincible. He took every opportunity for a challenge and decided that it didn't matter whether he got shot once or twice during training, it prepared him for real life situations.

Every bullet he shot found a mark, hitting them all exactly in the center. His marksmanship was one of legend, the best in the agency. He reduced the targets to a pile of rubble, and proceeded to practice his hand-to-hand combat skills, the next phase in the program. He chopped down each dummy with such force that they exploded in heaps of stuffing and microfiber. His anger depleted, he took one last look at the shooting range and shut the door behind him, satisfied.

"Shadow, are you all right?"

It was Rouge again, worriedly giving him a questioning stare, and it all came crashing down on him again. He ran in the direction of his room without even acknowledging Rouge's presence.

_I was such an IDIOT! Why did I just run away like that? She probably thinks that I have no social life! Wait, I really don't have a social life... _

He came to the door of his room, whipped it open, and stomped inside darkly. He promptly slammed the door shut behind him and flopped down on his bed, annoyed. _Why can't I get over this? Why is she so infuriating! _Shadow got up and punched the wall with such force that his hand went right through it and made a massive crater in the plaster. He looked at his fists in bewilderment, awed at the sight of such strength. _My power is getting out of control, if it keeps going on like this they will contain me. I need something to help me calm down, something to help me learn to control myself. If I don't, I could become a monster..._

**Blaze's POV**

Blaze was sitting in Sonic's house reading a book on her bed sullenly. She had tried to break the ice with the black hedgehog at the café, but he had gotten offended very quickly. She didn't get why though, had she said something wrong? Blaze had never really been that good at the whole 'making new friends' thing, but she thought that she had done a reasonable job trying to get him to talk to her. _Why did he just run away like that?_

She looked around her temporary room, with its plain white dresser and the pristine white bedspread. It was a lot more humble than her bedroom at the castle, but it would do for now. She was thankful that Sonic had even given her this much. In fact, the only fancy things noticeable were the seven Sol Emeralds that she had saved with help from Marine and Gardon…

The thought of their names caused a sharp stab of pain to go through her heart. They had been her very best friends, the only ones that had actually understood her, and supported her in the Sol Dimension. Their loss created yet another wide gap between herself and her father. The gap was now too wide to cross, and the only way Blaze could be safe was if she stayed in Sonic's dimension.

Memories of their good times together played through Blaze's mind like a movie. Marine had always been optimistic, cheering Blaze up when everything looked down and horrible in her life. She had been there when her had mother died giving birth to a stillborn, when Silver had given himself up to Iblis, and even at the end when everything in Blaze's life had gone horribly upside down and her father had banished her.

_He does not deserve to be my father anymore. _She thought bitterly. _He never did act like it anyway, always running off to do something other than spend time with his only daughter. He always had 'errands' to run to or something of the sort, but the kingdom had never been really problematic during his reign. _Blaze scoffed at her own thinking. _He never cared for me! What do I care? It doesn't matter to me whether the kingdom goes up in flames or drowns in a hurricane! I have a life to live and I care not to waste my time thinking about my atrocious excuse for a father._

She got up and put the book down on the white side table. She sighed and cracked the door of her room open to see if anyone was awake. She didn't want to disturb anybody. It was very late; in fact her clock stated that it was 2 o'clock in the morning! She quietly snuck out of her room and went downstairs to the kitchen for a snack. The stairs creaked with her every step, and she cringed visibly at every sound that she made. She had no intentions of disturbing Sonic from sleep a second time.

After many minutes of hopping down the steps one at a time, she made it to the kitchen and was just about to open the refrigerator when she felt a slight breeze suddenly come through. She saw a blue blur go past her and open the fridge and quickly fix itself some cereal in 10 seconds flat, the milk and cereal box hanging from thin air.

"Sonic, is that you?" Blaze knew it could only be Sonic, for nobody else she knew could go as fast as that and on top of that, was blue.

"Oh hey Blaze," he said sheepishly, "Don't be alarmed, I go out running in the middle of the night all the time. It's kind of like my time to relax and think over what I did during the day."

Blaze just smiled understandingly and helped herself to some cereal. As they were both munching on their late night snack, Blaze thought over her plans on how to set up a new life for herself. She needed a job first of course, something to help her pay back Sonic for all the trouble she was causing him, and to buy a little apartment for herself. Being sixteen she would also need to register for a driver's license, and do a host of other things that would ensure that she had a place to live in Station Square. Her mind reeled with the thought of having to do all of this (and paperwork) and she dug her face into her hands. Things were certainly not looking up for Blaze…

**Meanwhile, in the Sol Dimension…**

"Your Majesty, we have successfully chased Blaze and the fakes out."

The chubby orange cat sitting in the red and gold bejeweled throne nodded his head and said, "Bring in Eon. I have much to discuss."

The guard bowed deeply and exited to find the chestnut cat in question. He brought him in to the king and left them alone.

"Eon, my plan is going quite smoothly, the next phase is in sight, prepare to travel to the Other Dimension."

"Yes Father."

**So guys! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome! Please R&amp;R!  
~Nab-nab450**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again! I am SO sorry for the VERY long wait! Please don't kill me! *runs from angry readers*. Anyway, I am sincerely sorry for not updating in SUCH a long time! I was moving and I didn't have internet for a few weeks so it was pretty slow going. Thanks to dragondaniel0901 (I hope that's the correct spelling…****) and Lost and Forgotten Memories for reviews! Cookies to both of you! (WARNING: questionable words used ahead, if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read)**

**UPDATE! : Lost and Forgotten Memories, I cam back and fixed a few things, just for you! :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Blaze's POV**

"Are you serious Blaze? I have more than enough money to support everyone in the city! You know the government pays me to stop egghead!"

"But Sonic…"

"NO BUTS!"

At that of course everyone started giggling, everyone except Amy that is.

"SONIC YOU LET HER DO THIS OK! It'll give her something to do instead of moping around the house all day. I mean, come on! She should be able to handle things herself. _Also I really want her to go somewhere else so I can have you all to myself_." Amy said that last part so quietly that no one heard her.

"Fine, but just remember that you're always welcome to stay with us, free of charge." Sonic crossed his arms and looked down at Blaze indignantly.

Blaze shot up and hugged Sonic. "Thanks for understanding Sonic! I promise, you will not regret this decision!"

"All right guys, let's get going."

Tails jumped off of the sofa. "Wait just a second guys, I have to go clean up my garage a little before we go to the mall."

Tails got up and ran to the garage to clean up and to check up on the teleporter in case it needed something. He was obsessed with trying to save Marine and fix things and he begged Blaze almost every day to try and do something, but everyday Blaze said the same thing.

_Patience is a virtue Tails, don't forget it._

He repeated the words out loud in the garage in a high pitched imitation of Blaze's voice. He made a sour face while he worked and sighed.

_I'd give anything to have some company right now._

(Of course in Blaze's retelling of the story she had conveniently left out the pool of blood that Marine had been in, and Blaze herself thought that Marine was dead). He believed that a rescue was possible, and that he would take part in it. Little did Tails know what his raccoon crush was actually going through…

**The Sol Dimension**

The prison cell smelled like rusted iron, or maybe it was that distinct smell of old blood left to dry. Whatever it was, it smelled absolutely disgusting to Marine and she hated every second she spent rotting in her cell. She wanted to get up and punch his 'majesty' in the face so hard his nose would get bashed in. Alas, making any movement was rather annoying. The chains around her ankles and wrists were tight (perhaps made for someone smaller?) and created swollen red sores around the delicate skin that hurt every time she moved or even thought about moving. She hated her cell with a passion and wished nothing more than to be able to break free.

Suddenly the door to her cell slammed open and she stared right in to the face of an orange cat. She seethed and spit right into his eye.

"I see you are still being uncooperative with my guards and the questioners."

The cat who called himself king sneered at Marine, his hot breath all in her face.

"If you won't tell us where that bastard went we will kill your little friend here."

He gestured behind himself and Gardon appeared, brought in by two guards. His face was slumped and a swollen red bump had formed on his head where they had hit him repeatedly. He looked very close to his breaking point to Marine and she almost started panicking. Then she realized something, something important that she had missed…

"Why did you call Blaze a bastard? I thought only children who were born without marriage were called that."

At this the cat sputtered and his face grew red.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME? I QUESTION YOU, YOU, you…"

He proceeded to say a few things that would not be fit to write, for they were extremely offensive.

Then, Marine came to a sudden realization that would change everything.

"I got it! She cheated on you didn't she? Blaze's mother? Oh my gosh, and then you killed her for it didn't you? Right after she gave you a son, you backstabbing SOB!"

A resounding CLAP was then heard and Marine felt a stinging sensation on her left cheek.

"I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON! A LESSON THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO NEVER MESS WITH ME AGAIN!"

His fuming face then turned into an ugly snarl and he pushed her back, tugging on the rusty chains.

"You know what; I'm ready to kill that little pipsqueak! Are you ready to watch him die?"

He snapped his fingers and the guards brought Gardon forward along with a very sinister looking slender knife. Marine felt herself shaking and tears running down her cheeks, soothing the stinging. She couldn't just watch her friend die! She had to do something, anything to keep that knife from plunging into his heart.

"STOP! I'll tell you! I'll tell you where Blaze went!"

His face broke out into an evil grin and he laughed harshly.

"Yes, I knew we would break you! Even a feisty raccoon has her limits."

He paused and picked up the knife, wiping it with a cloth in front of Marine.

"Where is she? Where is that Bastard?"

"She's in Sonic's dimension," Marine said in a high pitched voice, "She'll probably be in Station Square."

"How will we get there you little rat?"

He brandished the knife in her face and she felt the cold metal up against the soft part of her neck.

"A TELEPORTER!" she shrieked hyperventilating, "There's a teleported in my shed that will take you there, the settings are all set and ready."

"Good, you have served your purpose," he turned and looked at Gardon, "both of you. That is why your execution is now scheduled to take place in two weeks." He spit in Marine's face and promptly shut the cell door.

She was horrified with what she had just done. She had betrayed Blaze to this monster and had succeeded in doing nothing but having her own execution set. Hot tears started rolling down her face and she screamed and cried in her dark hole, all while repeatedly thinking,

_Oh god, what have I done._

**Blaze's POV**

"Sonic, where are we?"

Blaze was staring at the intriguing white building in front of her. Many people were coming in and out with bags of mysterious objects that she didn't know of. The building had STATION SQUARE MALL written in huge letters across the top in pale blue and had many buildings branching off of it behind it.

"Um, Blaze it's a mall. Don't they have malls where you come from?"

"What's a mall?"

Amy flipped her head to Blaze and hung her mouth open so wide it almost touched the floor (metaphorically speaking). "You're missing out Blaze! I have to show you everything!" She dragged Blaze to the door while Sonic and Tails hid their smiles behind closed fists.

Once they got inside, Blaze just stared, there are no other words for it. The complicated colors and sounds of your average mall were completely alien to her and she had absolutely no idea what she was staring at. Her head swept towards the carousel with its garishly painted horses and cheerful music while the smell of fresh baked apple pies wafted towards her from the nearby McDonald's. She sniffed the air and took in the pungent, deep fried smell of the mall food court. Sonic rubbed his hands together enthusiastically.

"Where should we go first?"

"How about one of the big department stores? They're always hiring new people."

"Come on guys!" Amy whined, "I want to go actual shopping! I have to buy a new dress for spring!"

"Ames really? Blaze is here to find a job, there's no time to go shopping!" Sonic was tapping his foot, obviously annoyed at Amy for being so rude.

"It's ok Sonic," Blaze said plainly,"we can split up, you and Amy can go clothes shopping and me and Tails can go job hunting."

"YAY!" Amy threw her hands up and dragged Sonic over to the nearest dress shop.

Tails rolled his eyes and walked with Blaze up to the escalator. She looked down at her feet and halted before the first step.

"T-Tails, what is this contraption?" She nervously eyed the machine and put her hand on the railing. As it pulled her up, she shrieked and jumped back, bumping into Tails. Tails, being the tech-whiz that he was, started explaining how the escalator worked and its purpose in the mall.

"Well, Blaze it's like moving stairs. They use a system of hydraulics and motors to get you upstairs using less effort than if you were to climb the stairs."

"I don't know about this Tails.."

"Hey! You there! Could you just get on? You're holding up everyone else!" A crabby old fox was grumbling behind them.

Blaze glanced one last time towards Tails and tentatively stepped on to the escalator. As soon as she stepped on she felt the flat surface turn into a stair and reassured herself that nothing was going to go wrong. Suddenly, she felt so, so ALIVE! So free!

"Oh my gosh!" Blaze laughed and looked over the railing at the stunned people below._ This is such fun! Why don't they have these back home?_ She glanced around at the floor slowly vanishing below her and stared fascinated at the moving rail. Once she reached the top she brought her head up to look at the huge sign that read _Sears _on a particularly large store_._

"Tails, what is this See-airs?" Blaze was running around rummaging through racks of fur coats and feathered hats while Tails just shook his head and smiled.

"We should probably find the manager of this place and set up an appointment for your interview. Blaze?"

Tails was now staring at a laden down Blaze wearing a long purple woolen cloak, fuzzy red slippers, and a light purple wool cap.

She struck a funny pose and said, "How do I look Tails?"

They both immediately collapsed into undignified giggles and the manager picked that exact time to show up.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The manager cast a wary glance at them and sighed.

Immediately Blaze put everything away and stood to attention beside Tails while struggling to contain her giggles.

"Um, I was wondering, do you have any positions available? My friend here needs a job for a while. Nothing too complicated, just a little restocking or cashier handling."

"Sure! We always need new people! I'll go get thee forms for you, and then we can schedule an interview!" The manager walked away and Blaze wiped her hand across her forehead.

"Phew! I'm glad that's over!"

Tails laughed.

"Oh Blaze! That was just the beginning!"

**The Sol Dimension**

"Julius, you're son has arrived." The guard at the entrance of the shack opened the door and let Eon in to the workshop.

"You called me here father." Eon was a rather handsome, rich chestnut colored cat who absolutely loved swordsmanship. He hated being cooped up in the castle and wished to be let out of his prison every free moment he had.

"Yes, my son, we have located Blaze and have found her in Station Square. She is working at a store there and I want you to go inside and find a way to make her trust you."

"Before I go I have to ask you about my sis-"

"SHE IS NOT YOUR SISTER! No matter what happens, just remember that she IS NOT your sister, your mother was a sorry little b*tch and took my royalty status for granted! That BASTARD does not deserve to be called your sister!"

"Then why must I make her trust me?"

"Why, so you can kill her of course."

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter! Remember to R&amp;R and leave nice comments!  
By the way the smell of McDonalds' apple pies is copyrighted. :) (so is Sears)**


End file.
